protectorsofgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Awe
"Now you will see what the apprentice of the Master Gunslinger can do...I WILL NOT FALL!" - Said by Awe before Battle Awe is a human turned Anthro Lucario who fights alongside the Protectors when they were reformed under PoG!Orion. The apprentice of Jack Date, Awe lost his memory to protect him from the Disruptors, but thanks to an Anthro Lucario, Ex-Disruptor and girlfriend, Luna, his memory and personality has been restored fully Bio The Apprentice of one of the Origional Protectors, a legendary gunslinger and Aura User by the name of Jack, it is currently unknown as to how Awe became Jack's apprentice, or to where Awe has come from for that matter, as there is little surrounding his life before Jack, leading some to theorize where Awe has come from. These theories have ranged from the normal, to the interesting to the just plain batshit crazy. Some of these theories include coming to Earth by meteor when he was a infant(According to Yang), being the child of a Human Mother who died giving birth to him and Aura itself or at the very least a powerful entity(According to Yin), A result of a trans-dimensional anomaly(According to Orion and Ben) and other theories. Yet, Awe served loyally under Jack's Wing trying to become the one to succeed Jack. Then the Myris Indident occured, when the undead, more specifically, Zombies from the CoDverse, seeped into the town of Myris, Nevada thanks to possible Disruptor Influence. Fearing for his apprentice's life, Jack took Awe to a safe area where he used a powerful Aura Move/Spell to lock away Awe's memory to protect him before Jack dissapared. The spell worked in protecting Awe, but it came at the cost of him losing everything that made him...him. Awe became hollow, shattered...his personality warped and destroyed to the point where he became a brash, bitter, doubtful alcholholic. Broken and with a twisted personality, he woke up in the ruins of Myris hours later, surrounded by dead bodies burnt alive by unatural magic, with strange creatires from video games roaming about...with a blue tuft he doesnt remember having and little to no memory of anything. Thats a jarring start to waking up from what he belives to either be a coma or being drunk maybe...again he doesnt know. However... Something told him to move forward towards somewhere, an instinct of sorts... Not really knowing anything else or knowing what to do at all... After all... It was better than someone showing up and questioning him... He followed the instinct until he came across a cliff, where hours before, Ben, Orion and Scarlett made their last stand. Confused and with questions swimming in his head, Awe sat on the edge of that cliff and thought long and hard....Who was he?... Why couldn't he remember anything?....Why did the Instinct lead him here?...Awe went to get up but he slipped and fell from the cliff toward the portal below, which activated and immediately sucked him in. When he came to again... He found himself in some sort of hall with some sort of AI in front if him... After the AI, which was known as 'Argus', explained everything to him... It gave him a choice: Join the Protectors as a Gunslinger, or be left to fend for himself... Awe chose the first option and he became a Gunslinger... Sure Awe doesnt know much right now... Like what that instinct was or who the girl with the cat ears and tail thats in his memory... All he knows is that he serves the Protectors...and hopes they lead to him finding his memory. Though now, he has become an Anthro Lucario with his blue tuft and all black and black-gray fur and platinum white spikes... After being captured by the Disruptors during a mission in the Fallout Universe whilist suffering a mental breakdown thanks to Yin yelling at him, he was transformed into a lucario during said mental breakdown...and thanks to Dr.Vinis, was made into an Anthro Lucario. However, its somewhat clear the event as well as his tf during the mental breakdown has messed him up significantly, causing his personality and his mindset to change somewhat... But this may need more psycoanalysis and psycology testing. However, what was initally thought to be mental and psychological damage was revealed to be his old personality returning, and now that his memory has been restored by his Ex-Disruptor Anthro Umbreon Girlfriend, Luna, Awe's heroic, loyal, somewhat sarcastic, blood knightish,short-tempered among other descripatory words that has shown signs of returning when he became a Lucario has been restored. Now Awe is focused on training his power and skills, protecting his friends and the one he loves and stopping the Disruptors once and for all....and hopefully, living long enough to achieve the dream Awe and Luna has.... Though the new Demonic-energy imbued heart given to Awe when Awe was killed by X2 via heart ripout as well as the demon Lucario form that can be unleashed if the energy is tapped into may be a problem for poor Awe and Luna Personality Before his Memory was Restored Awe was a brash, insecure, doubtful, semi-selfish, pessimistic and semi-suicidal alcoholic. Due to the memory lock spell, Awe gained a heavy alcoholism...being able to barely function without it and was always seen drinking heavily, much to the other Protectors' chagrin. And despite efforts to get him off the stuff, it never worked, leaving Yin to label Awe 'A Lost Cause'. Awe also thought he did not need friends, as he did not deserve them...which contributed to Awe's drinking. However, when Awe was transformed, what was initially shown to be mental and psychological damage was shown to be his original personality returning...as seen with Awe drinking less and cherishing the Protectors who befriended him and other things After his Memory was Restored When his memory was restored...the hollow personality that Awe had was demolished completely. Awe stopped drinking and he was shown to be a heroic, focused, determined, kind, loyal, somewhat sracastic and hot-headed soul. Awe became more focused as seen with his determination to beat Jack's record. Awe's loyalty is shown as when he helped Mina and others out with their problems without a second thought and his commitment to Luna. Awe also gained a sarcastic streak, as seen whenever he encounters a Disruptor Lieutenant and whenever they escape, Awe's hot-headedness revealed itself when he started smashing things in sight in a fury...often having to be calmed down. This does not happen with Luna and possibly Jack. Awe also has become more aloof, as seen with his sleeping before missions and Awe also started to blame himself for things that were out of his control, as seen with Nyx's transformation, Awe continued to blame himself, and Jack, Luna, Nyx and others had to reassure Awe it wasnt his fault...yet Awe has possibly still harbored his guilt. Powers and Abillities Awe has access to a variety of skills and abilities due to his form and class... Which include the following 1. Enhanced Senses- Due to being a Luacrio, Awe is faster,stronger and can see, hear and smell better due to his new form 2. Superhuman Toughness: Before he was transformed, Awe was capable of taking Four Barret shots without dying...a feat which is impossible to normal humans... After his transformation, while not as tough as Yin, Awe is capable of taking many many hits without collapsing 3. Aura Sense- Due to being a Lucario, Awe can sense Aura, which is useful for tracking targets and finding them as well 4. Aura Manipulation- Awe can also manipulate Aura into Aura spheres to do damage as well. This can be further enhanced by R and D tech to more aura attacks like shockwaves or grenades 5. Spikes- Awe's spikes on his Handpaws can be used to do some damage in unarmed combat and cut opponents for stealth kills, or in the case of Jacob, permenant reduction of combat capabilities and incapitation.... 6. Bone Rush- Awe can also summon a giant bone for him to use in combat against foes in case they get up close or Awe wants to smash some bones. Awe's Bone staff/blade can only be summoned by him and wherever it came from...its one of Awes abilities 7. Other Lucario Moves- Its possible Awe can mega evolve and use other Lucario moves like Force Palm and Power Up Punch, yet this will need to be tested. It has been comfirmed recently that Awe can use other pokemon moves 8. Demon Form- When X2 tore out Awe's heart, killing him...and for Spectre's endgame to fully function... She made a deal with Zexren, a demon... A new heart imbuned with demonic energy was given to Awe as well as a revival kit to resseruct Awe successfully. This heart also fomes with a benefit...should Zexren please, he can power up the energy, causing Awe to turn into a demon-lucario hybrid, boosting Awe's power immensely. However, this cna cause Awe to lose control and become excemptionally bloodthirsty... this begs the question. What if Awe loses complete control....and if so...who will kill him? Weapons Being an Gunslinger, Awe has gained several guns...however these are his most notable: 1. M9A3- This handgun is notable for being heavily customizable, meaning Awe can customize it to his liking. 2. Weathered 10mm Pistol- While just a, albeit well used, 10mm pistol, thisbis the first Rare weapon Awe has ever gotten 3. X-3 Predador- This Energy Pistol is fully modded for damage and Range...and is Awe's first Energy weapon ever 4. 'Kill Comfirmed'- This Silenced USP .45's silencer cannot be removed yet The gun is still customizable and has a cool paintjob on the silencer and pistol.... 5. 'Rexcaliber'- This RK5 features a 30 round magazine and a cool Dark Matter camo that changes color...however that is not the best part. It converts the 9mm fired out of it in bursts into LASERS! 6.'Auralator'- This Hand Cannon is not to be laughed at... A Blue and Black Revolver based off of the Annihilator, and having the dragon on the barrel blue, it was a gift From Jack to Awe when he returned to the Protectors. Firing Depleted .459 Depleted Rounds...its considered one of Awe's Signature Guns 7.'Unkempt Harold'- a Legendary Tourge Explosive Pistol... This gun fires shots in a three-five-seven pattern... Mostly seven pattern... It uses three bullets per shots however... Awe likes this gun...though not as much as the Auralator Relationships Luna- Beloved Girlfriend Yin- Alternate Awe MK!Awe- Alternate Awe Faded Edge!Awe- Alternate Awe Alex/XCOM!Awe- Alternate Awe Jack- Master Quotes "Enemies up ahead...lets show them who's boss!"- Said when Disruptors are seen "Im a deadshot with the boom headshots!"- Said when achieving an headshot "WOOOOOOOO!"-'' achieving a kill with Auralator ''"Pew Pew Pew! And they fall to my guns!"- Said when killing with Rexkiller or Any laser gun "Damn Thats awesome!"- Said when defeating disruptors with Aura Spheres "When you give a Dog a bone, be sure he doesnt whack ya with it!"- When fighting with Bone Rush "Sweet, Apprentice and Master fighting side by side! Lets show them whos boss!"- If Jack is leader "aleight Luna Im ready as always.... Lets go fuck up Ryans shit"- If Luna is leader "Should we let the Ninja who told a little kid what he plans to do at a strip club be Leader? No just me? Fiiiine"- If MK!Awe is leader "Dont worry Alex's Orion and Reaper...me and the others will make sure Alex gets home with all limbs attached!"-If Alex/XCOM!Awe is leader "The Rookie Dragons leading us....Im sure we'll be fine"- If Faded Edge!Awe is leader "HEY JACOB! HOWS YOUR EYE?"- If Jacob is spotted "Sorry Jacob, I cant go to hell... Im all out of vacation days"- If threatened by Edward "Hey Big Hammer...you compensating for something?"- If Edward is spotted "Hey dont worry I'll throw in an eye gouging absolutely free with your beating "-If threatened by Edward "Hey Wolfie.... You fast enough to avoid Aura?"- If Erron is spotted "Its going to be game over for you kiddo...not me"- If threatened by Erron "Yo Shadow, why so mysterious we already know who ya are!"- If Shadow is spotted "You know...Luna wouldnt like her boyfriend being threatened....."- If threatened by Shadow "Hey Vigil...Want to see a magic trick? IM GOING TO MAKE YOUR HEAD DISSAPEAR!"-If Vigil is Spotted "What are you gonna do, huh?! Make Hankerchiefs appear outta nowhere and make a noose with?"- If threatened by Vigil "Foxman with Lighting.....I got nothing....oh wait.... You as quick as as a bolt?"- If Lazarus is spotted "Yeah well lets see if your so sly when Im done caving in ya skull"- If threatened by Lazarus "HEY OTS HOTHEAD! How ya doing buddy?"- If Velcross is spotted "Watch yourself firebucket...I'll knock that helmet straight off!"- If threatened by Velcross "OH NO ITS THE GREAT AXEL AAAAHHHHHHH! No wait its just some fucking Edgy fuck"- If Axel is spotted "Who needs burns when Im already on fire?"- If threatened by Axel "Hey Kira where's Light Yamagui?"- If Kira is spotted "You arent creating a new world..."- If threatened by Kira "Hello there Fucknugget!"- If X2 is spotted ''"Heh... I am going to kill you...you shoulde made sure I was dead and couldnt be revived..." -''If threatened by X2 Category:Protectors